


【良堂/尚何】关于良堂和尚何的床上事

by LilyYu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 尚何 - Freeform, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyYu/pseuds/LilyYu
Summary: ※请勿上升正主激情短打，人物全靠想，过程全靠编，大概是一辆小破车。





	【良堂/尚何】关于良堂和尚何的床上事

**Author's Note:**

> ※请勿上升正主
> 
> 激情短打，人物全靠想，过程全靠编，大概是一辆小破车。

良堂的场合

孟鹤堂起初在前戏和刚进入时会害羞地咬着下嘴唇，死活不肯叫出声，周九良就会用各种隐晦又色情的话哄他开口，看他快把嘴唇咬破了就去和他接吻。

孟鹤堂的唇形漂亮，很好亲，而且可能是心理作用，周九良总觉得有股清甜的草莓味。

孟鹤堂内里很软很湿又很紧，周九良进去时也是又费劲又爽。

孟鹤堂开始会很空虚很想要，但总是不说。

不过一但某一下孟鹤堂被顶的舒服了、爽了，就会叫出声，然后就像开了什么开关一样，就开始叫得各种婉转，媚得不行，在周九良的蛊惑下说尽了淫言浪语，什么“老公哥哥爸爸”一通乱叫，哪里还顾什么颜面。多了几次，周九良就知道了孟鹤堂这“开关”在哪儿，慢慢地往那儿蹭然后猛地一顶。

周九良也是坏心，为了让他孟哥说荤话，故意不往里进，逼孟鹤堂求他。有一次孟鹤堂情迷意乱，脑子里糊涂得很，听周九良说让自己叫他爸爸顺嘴就说“求爸爸你快往死里干我”，第二天他没下来床，于是光荣地迟到了。

对了，孟鹤堂在床事中总是会哭得楚楚可怜，让人又心疼想往死里欺负，所以周九良总会温柔地吻去他眼角的泪然后更用力地抽插。

于是他们的床事总会很长，因为孟鹤堂又能哭又能撩，周九良正火力盛。

当然，毕竟孟鹤堂腰不好，所以周九良每天都给他按摩，一般也会用不太费腰的姿势。

事后可能会在浴室里再来一发，回到床上时，孟鹤堂的眼角都泛着媚气的红，嘴唇也有些红肿，身上更不必说，这时周九良就会吻一下他的眼角，然后睡觉。

尚何的场合

其实尚九熙骨子里是个很安静的人像个有点小浪漫又有点小温柔的年轻艺术家，又容易害羞，一撩就耳朵红。

何九华正经一北京人，京城小爷一个，吃过见过，玩得开，也会玩，在床上那叫一个浪。明明比人家尚九熙还大一岁，偏偏喜欢在床上叫什么“好哥哥”啊，“老公”啊，“文博儿”啊之类的，有时候还喜欢甜腻地叫他“文博儿哥哥”或者“九熙哥哥”，尾音上扬又含糊。

尚九熙常红着脸让他别说了，然后默默地更硬了，何九华就会凑过去冲他耳朵吹气，说：“这就受不了了，嗯？九熙哥哥？”

何九华最喜欢骑乘，他一是感觉在上面能看得清尚九熙的表情，二是觉得这样进去的更深。

他特喜欢看尚九熙被他撩得脸红得滴血还想干他的样子。

有一次撩大发了，那天何九华对尚九熙说：“文博儿哥哥求你干我，最好把我干得说不出来话。”

在此之前他还说了不少，尚九熙一直忍着，听到这句话当时直接炸了，一脸暴戾，眼中情欲汹涌。

“你自己说的。”尚九熙说，“老子今天干死你。”

当时何九华就傻了，衣服被撕烂了，自己被尚九熙抱起来，后背抵在墙上，整个挂在尚九熙身上，一双腿死死缠住尚九熙的腰，搂住他的脖子，脚无法着地的悬空感让他心中不安，尚九熙在给他做扩张，匆匆做完便是直接进入，然后展进凶猛攻势，还一改往常的样子，说了不少荤话，还一直叫他“华儿”，说他腰又细又软，头一次把老司机撩得脸红。

当然也是真被干得说不出话，第二天床都没下来，腿虚了好几天，把尚九熙愧疚得不行，在台上任由何九华折腾。

从那以后尚九熙变得开始能说一些荤话了，但听到何九华撩他还是会耳朵红。

事后尚九熙会陪他清洗，躺到床上后何九华就会异常乖巧，整个人软得不得了，他会微微嘟起嘴向尚九熙讨个吻，尚九熙就会温柔地吻他，然后在为他盖好被子后关灯睡觉。


End file.
